Clubs and Diamonds
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittany and Santana were seperated as teenagers. When they meet again after 5 years, can their love be rekindled?
1. The Mansion: Part 1

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

It was a cool, summers day as two girls rolled over in their queen sized bed and met eachothers gaze. The girls would stare endlessly until one of them blinked, leaving the other victorious. A minute and half passed when finally the brunette gave in. "Aha! You blinked! San, you aren't ever good at this game!" The blonde giggled, ripping the blanket off her and rushing downstairs. Santana was left their lying in bed, stretching out her limbs until she was able to stand up and follow her best friend to the dining room. "Brittany, Santana, breakfast is ready!" Brittany's mother yelled, obvlivious to the fact the two girls were already waiting patiently at the table. "Wow, this is a first." Brittany's mother smiled, pouring each of the girls orange juice. Santana had been living with the Pierce's since she was 6 years old. Her parents had been in a horrific accident and the little Latina was left on her own. The Lopez's had been very good friends with the Pierce's, so Brittany and Santana were best friends from the beginning. The girls were both 16 and home schooled, not having very much knowledge about the outside world, because of their seclution from it. They lived in a large, spacious mansion which stretched out along wide acres of land across Ohio. Both girls had far more astronomic dreams, involving fame and New York City. If one didn't succeed, both would happily fail.

The girls would spend their day chasing butterflies in the garden and swimming in the lake just beyond a hill close by. When both girls turned 16, they had bought magazines and began spending their time indoors rather than outside like they used to. Both girls noticed the change in their own bodies and in eachothers, but they never spoke about it. One afternoon Brittany was outside, lying on the grass beside the lake. Santana was peering down from her window and couldn't seem to take her eyes off her friend. The blonde would sit up and rearrange her bikini top, then lye back down so gracefully. Brittany finally stood up, grabbing her towel and noticing a figure in the window. Santana snapped out of her hypnotic state when she noticed Brittany was waving towards her and smiling. Santana forced a smile and waved back before busying herself in folding her clean clothes.

Their interest in eachothers bodies didn't stop the girls from being themselves around eachother. They both had plenty in common and were always by each others side. Their mother noticed how inseperable the girls were and even bought them matching party dresses. Santana's was red and Brittany's was a bright yellow. The girls were so excited about their new dresses, they wore them straight away and ventured into the long grass just by the lake outside.

They carefully walked along rough rocks towards a small pond when Santana slipt suddenly. The fall wasn't great but the graze on her knee said otherwise. "San! Oh my gosh, be careful!" Brittany pulled out a tissue and began slowly dabbing the blood. Santana let out a quick thank you, trying not to vomit at the sight. She hated the sight of blood but the blonde seemed to find it fascinating. Brittany was trying her best to remove all the blood but still tyring not to hurt her friend. "We can get a band aid from my mom, c'mon." Brittany pulled Santana up, but the brunette contemplated going back their house so soon. "No Britt, let's keep going, I'll be careful I promise." Santana's puppy dog eyes caused Brittany to roll her own and follow the brunette deeper into the grass.

"Mom's going to kill me! There's a stain on my new dress!" Santana simply giggled, she had never seen her friend sound so serious and fearful. The brunette grabbed a handful of mud and threw it in Brittany's direction. The blonde screamed and stood there for a moment, wondering what had come over her friend. "You're a bitch!" Brittany's languaged shocked Santana and herself as she paused with a handful of mud between her fingers. "Oh my god! Brittany swore, Brittany swore!" Santana repeated, dodging the mud that flew passed her ear. "Shh! You're so annoying." Brittany giggled, flicking water into Santana's face. "Yeah, but you love me." The brunette scrunched her nose as the liquid ran down her face. Brittany smiled and took her friends hand, leading her back to their home. "Yeah only somedays, when you're lucky."

That evening after returning home both girls tried their best to avoid Brittany's mother. Their dresses covered in chunks of stinking mud, giving the scent of a dead carus in the air around them. They both bolted upstairs to the bathroom, quickly removing the dresses and throwing them in the shower. The mud spread across the glass walls and floor of the shower, slowly finding its way down the drain. The girls laughed, staring at eachother in their underwear. "You do realize we need to dry these before 7 tonight right?" Santana raised her eyebrows and held her hand firmly around her friends wrist. "I'll get the hair dryer!" Brittany giggled and ran to her mothers room, not realizing she was still in her underwear. The blonde girl quickly but carefully crept back to her and Santana's room where the brunette was rinsing the remaining mud down the drain. "Here!" Brittany handed her friend one of the hair dryers and they began hurridly trying to dry their new dresses. An hour passed and the girls had put down the dryers, laying down their dresses on the bedroom balcony to soak in the suns raise. "Girls!" Santana and Brittany looked at eachother up and down. They had spent that entire time in their underwear and didn't have any clothes around them, that were clean. Brittany quickly grabbed her friends hand pulling her onto the bed and covering their bodies. "Oh you're sleeping?" Mrs. Pierce stepped in with an eyebrow raised. "No we were just..." Mrs. Pierce interrupted her daughter and Brittany just sighed with relief. She didn't know what was going to come out of her mouth. "The guests are arriving in 2 hours and you have to dress appropriately. In fact, wear your new outfits, they're gorgeous." Mrs. Pierced winked and headed out of the room, leaving the two girls to giggle to themselves.

Guests flooded in and Brittany was the first downstairs waiting for Santana to finish applying her lipstick. "Wow." Brittany noticed the brunette strut downstairs with purpose, pouting her lips as she did so. "I love dressing up." "I can tell." The music started to blast in the living room and the girls were slowly bopping along to the melody. As soon as the girls got into the rhythm, the music had suddenly turned to a much more softer melody. The girls stared awkwardly at eachother. Santana scratched her head while she noticed Brittany reach for her hand. "May I have this dance?" The blonde asked, pouting her lips and raising her eyebrows. Santana giggled, accepting her friends hand. Brittany had her hand around the girls waist and lead her as they danced in between sweating adults. "You're really good Brit." Santana exclaimed, gripping her friends shoulder tighter. "You're not too bad yourself." The blonde smiled confidently.

Brittany and Santana grew closer after learning about sex, relationships and marriage from their home school teacher. They had experimented with eachother one evening while Brittany's mother was out a dinner dance. "We can just kiss, that'll be all." Santana whispered, holding her friends hands tightly. Brittany's blue eyes lit up and she grabbed her friends cheeks. The blonde's instincts kicked in as she moved closer, still gripping firmly on her friends cheeks, which were now causing the brunette's mouth to pout out like a fish. "Brit!" Santana mumbled, "Let go of my cheeks." Brittany let go and blushed. "I thought that's what people do when they want to kiss." Santana giggled and gently placed her hand on the blonde's rosy left cheek. "It's all about being gentle." Santana whispered, edging closer until she finally closed her eyes in sync with Brittany's. The girls felt their lips brush gently together and both pulled away in a hurry. "Um..." Santana's eyes never met the blonde's, she was too busy fidgeting with her fingers to tell her friend that she wanted to try again. Brittany had a faint smiled then realized they should get to bed before Mrs. Pierce was to return home.

"Girl's wake up, their's some guests I want you to meet." Mrs. Pierce pulled the silk sheet of the two sleeping girls and forced them downstairs. It was 11:30pm and both girls forced a smile as they entered the smoke filled room, noticing 3 men and 2 women huddled around the dinner table. "This is my daughter Brittany and her best friend Santana." The girls were greeted by old men, slurring their words and stumbling to the sofa's which sunk at their weight. Brittany could tell all her mother's guests were drunk but she didn't want to leave without grabbing Santana first. The brunette was being talked too by a woman who was inhaling a cigarette right infront of the girls face. Blowing the smoke back at her, causing Santana to cough, but pretend like she was fine. The woman finally left her seat and Brittany rushed over to sit beside her friend.

Something caught both girls attention. The way had been touching his wife in the corner of the room. Brittany's jaw dropped as she watched her father glide his hand up her mother's blouse, clutching on to her breasts. Santana seemed just as shocked but also aroused at the sight. After a moment of leering, Santana snapped back to reality and pulled Brittany up to their bedroom.

"He was good." Santana seemed out of breath as she spoke. "That was gross, I don't want to think about my parents in bed." Santana smiled largely at the blonde, who scrunched her nose. They sat in silence, thinking back on the sight of the Brittany's parents. Brittany eyed her friends thigh and within seconds began caressing the skin with her fingers. Santana looked down at the contact but didn't flinch. She simply blushed and pulled Brittany's hand up to her breast. "Santana!" Brittany squealed, giggling with her friend. "Sorry, I was just curious..." The brunette smirked and hopped into bed, with the blonde soon after her. They were lying in bed with their eyes shut, but neither of them were asleep. Santana rose her hand up, gently sliding it under Brittany's shirt and cupping her breast. The blonde's eyes opened immediately but she didn't flinch at the contact either. Brittany's breathing picked up as Santana experimented with what her hand was grasping. She began massaging it in a clockwise motion, leaving Brittany breahtless as she slipped her hand back out. "Was that any good?" Santana didn't expect her friends joyful response. "It felt really good, San." The blonde whispered back, rolling on her side and pressing her elbow against the bed to hold her head up. She looked down at the brunette who was staring back at her. "It felt good doing it." Santana whispered in reply when she suddenly saw Brittany lean down. They both instinctively closed their eyes like the first time and pressed their lips together. They tried their best to mirror Brittany's parents that were being intimate earlier downstairs. Santana's tongue found Brittany's lips and the girls began a steady rhythm with their mouths. Brittany's hand didn't leave her friends cheek, which was now flushing and Santana's hand was pressed against the blonde's right breast, slowing massaging it in circles. The girls kept this going for another half an hour, but soon enough they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The following morning Brittany's mother had called the girls on schedule to have their breakfast at the table. Mr. Peirce was at work as usual and the girl's had planned on travelling into town to see a film.

"Brittany I got a call from your aunt this morning." Mrs. Pierce began as her daughter placed her fork down and listened intently to her mother. Santana continued chewing on her toast but payed attention to the blonde woman's words. "She told me she had gotten engaged." Mrs. Pierce continued, noticing her daughter's face light up. Brittany loved weddings. When she and Santana were young they always used to pretend to walk down the isle and wed. Both girls had dreams of marrying a handsome prince, but as they grew older, they cared less. "That's great!" Brittany squealed. "Not entirely. She's marrying a woman." Brittany's mother looked down at her plate and her tone became furious. "Girls can marry eachother, what's the problem?" Brittany's confused look fell upon Santana who realized that she shouldn't have spoken. "They should'nt be able to marry Santana. I love my sister but this isn't right. She can't let our parents down, they would disown her if they knew." Mrs. Peirce was basically exploding at the thought of her own flesh and blood being gay. "Girls marry men, girls kiss men. What she's been doing behind her whole family's back is completely innapropriate." "But it's love!" Santana yelled, not being able to hold her opinion back any longer. "Don't you dare yell at me young lady, you're a guest in this house. Now clean up and both of you get dressed." Mrs. Pierce slammed her napkin against the plate and walked towards the kitchen sink.

She knew Santana was more than a guest. The brunette had been living with them for so long she was like family, but Brittany didn't see her as a sister at all, more of a best friend.

"I'm not feeling too good." Brittany said firmly and stormed off upstairs, leaving Santana at the table. The blonde was lying in her bed all day, wishing her mother and Santana would return from their long day of shopping. Brittany closed her eyes as she squirmed on top of the silk gold sheets. She focused on Santana and the way her lips pouted. The way her hair would flow down half way down her back and sit there in perfect curls. Brittany began running her fingers around her breast, immitating Santana's movements. She then slid her fingers down her stomach towards the lining of her underwear, before opening her eyes suddenly. The blonde realized she only felt good when Santana touched her, and if the brunette wasn't there, Brittany had to do the job herself. "Mmm." Brittany moaned, closing her eyes again and pressing her fingers against her own folds. The sensation was surprising for the blonde as she continued rubbing her two fingers up and down. She then felt a small nub as she lowered her fingers further down the folds. Brittany starting rubbing against the nub in a circle motion, still picturing her friend against her. The blonde was so close to entering the small hole below her clit when the door opened.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled running into the room with force. Brittany had managed to pull her fingers out of her underwear before her friend barged in. "Hey San." The blonde replied, trying to look innocent. "What'd you do today?" Santana propped the bags down by the bed and leapt toward her friend. "I just...stayed in here all day." "What's up Britt? Why didn't you come into town today?" Santana edged closer to her friend while Brittany moved further away. "I just didn't want to, my mom was getting on my nerves." Brittany was now a full body length away from Santana, until the brunette crawled closer. "Well, I wish you came, I bought loads of clothes, for both of us." The brunette leaned down, attempting to kiss her friends lips. Brittany pulled away in a hurry. "San stop it! We can't do that!" The blonde leapt off the bed and crossed her arms. "Why the hell not, we've been doing it everyday?" Santana's brows furrowed as she knelt on the bed infront of the blonde. "We just can't anymore. It's not right." Brittany looked down at the floor as she spoke. "Is this because of what your mom said? Because she isn't right, everyone deserves to get married!" Santana's passionate opinion was making her friend smile. But the smile soon faded as she told Santana to leave and take the clothes with her. "Are you serious Britt? You're my best-" "Just get out!" Brittany yelled over her friend's breaking voice, causing Santana to freeze before storming out of the room. Brittany clutched her legs up towards her chin and sat in the middle of her bed, tears falling down her face for the rest of the night. Santana had sat outside her friends door, hoping that the blonde would imurge and apologize, but she never did.


	2. The Mansion: Part 2

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

One year later and Brittany and Santana's friendship wasn't any different to how they left it. It was 2 days until Brittany turned 17 and Mr and Mrs. Pierce were frantically cleaning their house and cooking, hardly paying attention to the girls. Santana had moved into a room just down the hall from Brittany's. It was smaller and smelt less vibrant and homey, but Santana dealt with it. Mrs. Pierce had asked her daughter why her and Santana were suddenly not sharing a room, or a bed. "We're growing up mom, it was just getting too crowded." Brittany's attitude had also changed, and her parents could tell.

"Brittany sweetie, help your mother with the groceries outside." Mr. Pierce was chopping up onions to add to a strong smelling dish he'd been cooking all morning. "This better not be more food for the party." Brittany grumbled, walking towards her mother who had a bag full of party supplies. "Oh my god mom, are you serious? Streamers and weird decorations! I'm not 5 anymore." Brittany grabbed the bag and threw the contents into the rubbish bin. Santana had felt the tension downstairs and slowly crept down. "Brittany S. Pierce, what on earth has gotten into you?" Mr. Pierce had stopped cutting up onions and held a strong posture towards his daughter. He was never the fatherly type. Always late home after working all day, never paying attention to his daughters needs. Brittany wondered why he cared so much about planning her birthday party perfectly. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you guys putting in so much effort, i'ts not fair." Brittany saw at the corner of her eye, her mother put her arm around the girls shoulder. "It's not only us, Santana has been helping too." The two adults placed their gaze towards the brunette whose body was covered half by a wall. Brittany had turned around, noticing her friend standing their in silence and eventually smiling. "I appreciate this, but no more decortaions okay." Brittany's voice seem to lose its anger and she embraced her mother. Mr. Pierce nodded and continued cooking until the next night.

Brittany's 17th birthday had finally come and the whole Pierce family was invited. Santana had bought a necklace with the letter B attacthed to the end of it. The letter was incrusted in diamonds and shun brightly in the dark. The brunette dressed herself in overalls as she knew she would be helping the Pierce's move tables from inside, to outside. She wondered when the perfect moment would be to give her best friend the gift, but wanted it to be in private.

"Hey Britt!" Santana ran after the blonde who was carrying a chair outside the house, forming a semi circle under a big tent. "Happy birthday." The brunette smiled, hoping to give the necklace at that moment. Brittany smiled and said thank you, before heading back inside. "Britt I-" The brunette stopped in mid sentence, realizing the blonde was rushing inside and couldn't hear her. Santana sighed, clutching the necklace in her palm and heading out towards her friends parents. The brunette was oblivious to her friends late night actions for the past year. Brittany had been touching herself at the thought of Santana, but remained quiet about it. The day was perfectly bright from the suns melting raise, and the clouds seemed distant. The night however brought heavy winds, which thankfully calmed down as guests begun to arrive.

Brittany was in her bedroom adding a dimonty clip to her blonde waves. She twirled in a circle allowing her yellow gown to flow free of her body for a few seconds. Just before exiting, the blonde smiled to herself and took a deep breath. As she slowly stepped downstairs, pausing at the humoungous crowd below her, she noticed Santana in the corner of the room, looking breathtaking. The brunette had on a new red dress which sat tight against her skin. Brittany's mouth dropped for a moment before her mother had grabbed a hold of her arm, dragging the blonde down stairs. Brittany was suddenly squeezed between smiling faces who were wishing her a happy birthday. She managed to find her way outside to gather her breath as the guests got stuck into the endless amounts of food and wine. Brittany noticed Santana sitting next to one of the blonde's cousins, forcing herself to seem interested in what the boy was saying. The blonde giggled at the sight, Santana was never interested in meeting new people. Brittany knew her friend too well, more than the brunette knew herself. And it was the same for Santana who could sense when Brittany was in her presense. The brunette still hadn't managed to find the perfect time to hand Brittany her necklace, so she kept it tightly in the palm of her hand. Brittany saw a familiar face pouring herself a glass of wine. It was the girls gay aunt who her mother had pretended not to know throughout the night. Brittany approached the woman with a big smile, embracing her tightly. "Aw Britt! I'm glad to know I'm love by atleast one member of this family!" The woman said laughing. "Aunt Tori. How did you know you were...you know." Brittany tried not to seem forceful. "Well, I took one look at Emma, you're future aunt, and thought _wow. _Then we hung out, became intimate and I knew as soon as soon as she touched my skin, that's what I wanted." Tori smiled, putting her hand around her neice. "Wow, that's really amazing." Brittany replied, staring over at Santana who was now looking bored out of her mind.

Hours passed and guests began leaving the home. Brittany took her time to thank all of them for coming, because she realized she had nothing better to do. Her and Santana hadn't spoken properly all night and the brunette realized it was now or never. When Brittany's parents had walked the final guest, Grandpa Pierce, to his car, Santana had caught a firm hold on Brittany's arm. She pulled the blonde upstairs to her room which was in complete darkness until Santana turned the lamp on. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked, trying not to sound like she actually wanted to speak to her friend.

"I just wanted to give you your present." Santana held out the necklace which did indeed shine very bright in the dimly lit room. Brittany's mouth dropped at the sight, knowing that Santana must have payed a fortune for the necklace. "Wow, um thanks!" Brittany reached for the necklace but Santana didn't let her take it.

"Turn around." The brunette whispered, and the blonde obeyed. Santana's hands were on either side of the necklace, carefully placing around the blonde's neck. When she clasped it together, she then ran her ringers down the back of her friend, leaving Brittany to close her eyes and imagine what could arise from just that touch. The girls hands soon left Brittany's back. The blonde turned around to face Santana, trying to hold back her tears.

"I better go to bed now, it's been a long day." The blonde hesitantly spoke, heading for the door. "Britt," Santana began, causing her friend to pause in her tracks. "Happy birthday." Santana's voice turned into a whisper, one that Brittany had desired for against her ear.

The blonde turned, charging at her friend with full force. Their lips crashed together as Brittany's hands explored her friends body. They had waited so long to feel eachothers warmth again and now they weren't going to let the moment slip away. Santana was running her hands through her friends blonde locks. Brittany had her hands running down the brunettes back. Their tongues were massaging eachothers, which felt like heaven for both girls. They each let out a small moan, causing Brittany to instinctively start thrusting her hips towards Santana. The brunette moaned again, only this time it was louder, more fierce. They had stopped kissing for only a moment when Santana's lips met Brittany's collarbone and neck. She trailed light kisses down the blonde's neck, licking and biting at the skin aswell. Brittany whimpered asking for more, so that's exactly what Santana gave her. The brunette glided her hand up Brittany's dress, soon feeling the thin fabric of her underwear. "Mmm San." Brittany moaned again, arching her back at the contact. The blonde's mouth was now against the brunette's collarbone, biting down as she could feel the effect of her friends fingers. Santana plunged her fingers deep within Brittany, and began a steady motion of pulling them in and out. She circled the tip of her finger around the small nub, causing the blonde to bite down on Brittany's shoulder. "Mmm." Santana moaned at the roughness but also tenderness the blonde gave her.

Suddenly they heard a gasp which neither of them let out. Santana's vision layed upon a figure which was standing frozen in the door way. The brunette slid her hand out of her friends underwear who also had opened her eyes. The girls stood there in silence, staring into the eyes of Mrs. Pierce. "Get out of my house Santana. Get out!" Mrs. Pierce yelled, slamming her fist against the wall beside her. "Mom please!" Brittany pleaded with her the woman, but her mother wouldn't hear a word. The girls were holding their hands tightly together until Mrs. Pierce took it upon herself to pack Santana's bags.

"You will leave right this moment. I don't care where you go, you are not welcome in this house." Santana cried at the womans words. Brittany also shed tears, watching her best friend walk out the front door. "Santana!" Brittany cried, but her mother held her back. Mr. Pierce had ordered Santana into a taxi. The brunette had no idea where to go but she knew what would happen if she had stayed. Mrs. Pierce would have kicked Brittany out aswell, she would've disowned her own daughter. Santana didn't want to seperate the family but she also didn't want to leave Brittany. The blonde stood at the door crying until she began breathing heavily than normal. Her hand clutched onto the necklace which hung delicately around her neck. She took one last look up as the taxi dissapeared into the night.


	3. Santana's Story

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

_**5 years later**_

Santana stood just outside her apartment, inhaling long drags of a cigarette. The night air hit the girls skin hard as goosbumps began forming. Santana shivered, taking one last drag before heading back inside. The brunette had been living in the New York apartment for 3 years. For 2 she had been travelling from place to place, not being able to find a steady job.

The girl soon met Quinn, a beautiful blonde with an elegant aura. Quinn owned a cafe in the city which she'd worked hard at getting. Finding Santana was the best thing that had happened to the blonde and she quickly offered her a job. Santana and Quinn became close, enjoying eachothers company and going to dinner some nights. One night was different though, the moment Santana spotted Quinn standing at her front door in a silk dress which clung to the blonde's tiny figure, the brunette knew she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Hey." Quinn shyly smiled noticing the brunette's jaw dropping and her eyes widening. "Wow," Santana was barely able to speak. Quinn bit her lip and looked deeply into Santana's eyes. Quinn took two steps back inside and undid a clip which held her whole dress together. The garment fell to the floor and the blonde stood there in her underwear. The lace bra appeared see through, allowing Santana to clearly see Quinn's breasts. Santana moved into the room, sliding her hands around the blonde's waist and kissing her fiercly. She shut the door with her foot and giggled, edging Quinn backward onto her bed.

From that night Santana had been living with Quinn in her small but cosy apartment. The two shared every night engaged in passionate, heated sex before falling asleep. They never got sick of eachothers company and happily worked at Quinn's cafe together, before returning home to the same apartment.

Santana could soon afford things for herself. She soon managed to buy a new suit. The light aqua coloured skirt, brought out the brunette's slender figure. The shirt wasn't buttoned all the way to the top, leaving Santana's cleavage to be exposed, luckily for Quinn. "Baby look at you!" The blonde shouted, embracing her girlfriend. "You realize your eyes haven't left my boobs." Santana replied smirking. "Oh right! Sorry, they're just so lovely." Quinn pecked the brunette's lips and headed towards the door. "I'm having lunch with my mom so i'll see you later, good luck!" Quinn walked out, slamming the door behind her. Santana stepped towards the mirror and placed her jacket over the clean, white shirt. The colour of the jacket matched the skirt. It was classy yet powerful. Santana was happy with her decision and grabbed her purse, heading out the door.

The first 3 places she went to required a university degree which Santana didn't have. The fourth required for Santana to undertake a first aid course, Santana declined. The girl hated blood. Santana continued travelling from place to place, not being able to find a job that allowed her to start from scratch, without a diploma or certificate. The brunette sat on a bench just outside a shoe shop and placed her head down into her hands. A pair of black stilleto's fell in her line of vision as her eyes motioned right, following the shoes down the street. Santana lifted her head, laying her eyes upon a woman with long blonde hair which elongaited past her behind. The woman strutted with emotion down the sidewalk, only wearing minimal clothing. Santana saw the side of the girls face, finally realizing who she was. The woman stopped at the lights and pulled out a cigarette. She continued walking across the street and down an alleyway. Santana was frozen, she couldn't believe who she had just seen. Brittany was much taller than the other girl, with a body to die for. She still managed, after 5 years, to cause Santana's jaw to drop.

That evening Santana returned home with the thought of the blonde still racing through her mind. Quinn was trying to ask her girlfriend how her day was but Santana simply ignored her, rushing to the bathroom. She stood infront of the mirror, pressing her palms against the bench. Quinn entered, looking confused. "Is everything okay babe?" Quinn began rubbing her girlfriends back. Santana closed her eyes, picturing Brittany behind her, kissing her neck and rubbing her thighs. The brunette spun around, capturing Quinn's lips against hers. Santana pulled away still holding Quinn's cheeks. "Woah, what the hell is up San?" "Nothing, I'm sorry." The brunette's brows furrowed as she exited the bathroom, wondering why nothing felt right with Quinn anymore. Every time her and Brittany touched or experimented, she desired for more right after they were done. Brittany had given her an everlasting touch that ran through Santana's veigns to this day. But Santana had forgotten about Brittany for 5 years and moved on. This was how her life was now and she accepted it.


	4. Brittany's Story

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

When Brittany turned 18 she didn't have the huge party she had dreamt of. Her father had walked out the night before and her mother was becoming more distant. Their fights would last hours always ending in Brittany slamming the door to her room. She knew she couldn't live in her mother's company anymore. Mrs. Pierce became a depressed and coniving woman since her husbands departure and Brittany knew she didn't deserve how her mother treated her when she had done nothing wrong.

The night Brittany left her home for good, she had no idea where she'd end up. Hitching rides with strangers to different states and spending lonely nights in deserted bars for the next 5 years. The girl was a mess since Santana left. After the brunette's departure Brittany had become cold and distant towards everyone around her. She wanted her parents to feel guilty but they simply said it was 'for the best'. Brittany cried every night, wishing that Santana would return and rescue her, but every night she was disspointed. It became apparent to the blonde that she had to make something of herself. She couldn't survive on the $150 she managed to steal from her mothers purse before she left. "Where are you headed?" A truck driver pulled over and rolled down the window. He had a big build and was wearing a yankees cap, which helped Brittany choose her next destination. "New York City."

As Brittany stepped onto unfamiliar soil she felt a lump in her throat as men and woman in suits scurried past her. Brittany was intimidated at the sight she saw. How could she possibly make it here with hardly any experience? She had $150 in her pocket and hope, which was all she needed to keep her going at that moment. One evening Brittany was breathing in the fresh New York City air as she strutted down the sidewalk, feeling more at home than ever. Even without a place to stay the blonde was enjoying her new life, without her parents, without rules, without a care in the world.

Suddenly the blonde heard pumping music coming from around the corner. She walked frantically to find the source of the noise, noticing people lined up to enter a club which looked fairly new. Brittany looked in a store window at her reflection, flattening her hair and hitching up her skirt. The bouncer at the club took one look at the blonde and unclipped the red rope, allowing her to enter. Brittany could get used to this. The music became louder against the blonde's ears and she loved it. Hearing the beat and seeing the amount of people on the dance floor got her excited. She headed straight for the middle of the floor, catching the eye of a man standing at the balcony of the club peering down. He took a sip of his whiskey, staring down at the blonde spinning and body rolling. He gasped with surprise at the flexibilty and eccentric prosition the girl had in her movements. After more dancing and ordering a couple drinks from the bar, Brittany decided to call it a night. She stretched her arms out breathing in the cool air. She spun around and bumped into a man who smirked back at her.

"Hello there." He said, still smirking. "Oh hi, I'm Brittany." Her mother always told Brittany to never reveal her personal details to strangers, but the blonde was a little tipsy and didn't care much for her mom's rules anymore. They were apart of her old life after all. "Nice to meet you sweetheart. Listen," The man ran his hands through his well brushed brown hair and sniffled. "I saw you dancing your little heart out on the dance floor and I could use someone like you at my club." Brittany's face lit up, this could be her chance to earn money and meet new people. "What kind of club?" Brittany asked as the man lead her into an alleyway and through a metal black door. "This kind of club," He whispered gesturing towards a large stage. It was lit up by pink and green neon lights which brightened up Brittany's light blue eyes. The girl froze at the sight, trying to hold in a squeal. She had never seen a more beautiful and magical room in her life.

The only other sight topping the club was Santana's big brown eyes. They showed a hint of sadness but so much love and compassion for the blonde. Brittany missed them every night.

"What will I have to do?" "Exactly what you were doing on the dance floor tonight, except sexier." The man smirked and strutted inside after giving Brittany his card. "Call me tomorrow as soon as you wake up-" Brittany's innocent expression made the man stop in his tracks and proceed back towards the blonde. "You recently moved here huh?" Brittany nodded. "And you have no place to stay?" Brittany nodded once more. "Come in here, there's a room upstairs that you can stay in so that way you won't be late for work. I'm Kurt by the way." He winked at the girl, signalling for her to follow him upstairs. "Thank you for this." The blonde smiled, taking her eyes off the large stage and towards the man. She wondered why there were so many poles around the room, but just shrugged it off, hurrying upstairs.

The next night before the blonde could make any new friends, she was rushed into a very revealing outfit and tought a routine. Brittany stood infront of a mirror, starely deeply at her own reflection. She was dressed in mini, tight leather shorts and fishnet stockings. Her torso and breasts were barely covered by a gold, shiny peice of material hanging clumsily off her. The blonde took a deep breath in, soon hearing her name called out by Kurt to get on stage. She walked towards the curtain, taking a peek out at the crowds of drunken men in suits. They wolf whistled at a woman grinding on a shiny brass pole in the centre of the stage.

Brittany admired the woman and a rush of energy blasted through her body as the room went black. Kurt's voice blasted through the speakers causing Brittany to almost slip on her 7 inch heels. _"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you again for joining us tonight. We have a special treat for you all tonight, in the shape of a slim, sassy blonde with endless legs. Please welcome out Brittany."_ Brittany had to be pushed on stage by a fellow dancee because of the trance she was in by her loud beating heart. She stood at the back of the stage, squinting into the bright lights which hung from the ceiling and peirced into her eyes.

The girl then gathered her confidence and began strutting towards the shining pole as a slow, sensual beat came on the speakers. Men started whistling as the blonde became more comfortable on stage. She arched her back against the pole and slid down, leaving everyone in the crowd and backstage to drop their jaw in amazement. The saxophones and percussion instruments in the music became louder, causing Brittany to become more entranced in the moment. The men roared at the girl who was now running her fingers down her own glistening stomach. Brittany closed her eyes before getting on her knees and crawling towards the front of the stage. She teased the men with an innocent grin before walking sensually off stage as the music ended.

"Oh my god girl! You were incredible!" Kurt squealed like a school girl backstage, hugging the blonde tightly. "That was really fun." Brittany seemed out of breath as she walked towards the dressing room. "Hey Britt! Tomorrow we'll need to get one of the girls to really teach you how to work the pole." Kurt winked, then began screaming at the next girl to get on stage.

Brittany woke up the next morning quickly ducking downstairs to practice her movements around the pole. She gave up after 10 minutes of falling on her ass and headed down the street for a coffee. Brittany felt good for the first time since leaving home, she felt accomplished. Being with 14 other girls in a dressing room which was always filled with sweat and smoke had an influence on Brittany and she had stolen a cigarette off Kurt, now being able to be free to do what she wants. She passed a woman who had her head buried in her hands on a bench, Brittany wondered why the woman was so unhappily sitting in the middle of New York, a vibrant and exciting city. But the blonde continued walking, not wanting to disturb her. She lit up her cigarette waiting for the lights to change, then continued walking back to the club, that she would now call home.


	5. Forever ago

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

Since the day Santana had seen Brittany walk past her on the street, the girl hadn't been able to take her mind off it. Quinn had given her girlfriend quizzicle looks as to why she was acting so strange, but Santana simply explained it was all the job hunting that was draining her.

"I have tickets to the opera tonight, would you care to acompany me ma'am?" The blonde wrapped her hands around Santana's waist from behind and edged her nose into the crook of the brunette's neck. "I'd love to, only if you scream some opera to me in bed." Santana smirked as Quinn slapped her shoulder gently, blushing as she walked away. "You're so bad." The blonde giggled.

The clock reached 6pm and Santana had followed Quinn to their car. How long will this thing go for?" Santana asked, trying not to grumble. "A couple hours tops." Quinn replied, noticing her girlfriends pout and glistening brown eyes. "Oh for gods sake Santana!" Quinn sighed leaning into her girlfriends embrace. She was soon straddling the brunette and thrusting against her waist. Santana pulled down the straps of Quinn's silk dress, leaving the blonde to moan at the contact. The brunette squeezed her girlfriends hips and bit down gently against her neck, causing Quinn to shiver. "Okay you've had your fun, let's go." The blonde crawled back to the drivers seat, catching her breath and taking off towards the bright lights of New York.

Santana's fingers slid onto Quinn's thigh and began rubbing softly up and down. "Santana please, we're in public!" Quinn wasn't as free spirited or fun as she used to be. Santana noticed this lately and began to force herself to want Quinn. The brunette's smirk turned to a pissed off expression as she slumped into her seat, not paying attention the large women belting their lungs out on stage.

The following morning Quinn and Santana woke up at 8:30 and headed to work. They were exhausted and hadn't spoke much at all. "Can you pass me the salt." Quinn asked firmly. Santana obidiently handed her girlfriend, and boss, the salt before heading out the back door. She lit up a cigarette as she paced up and down the alleyway. Suddenly a figure ran passed and all Santana saw was long blonde hair. Dropping the cigarette forcefully, Santana jogged up the alley and studied the view infront of her. The girl was hurrying across the road, stopping traffic and waving at men passing by. It seemed like Brittany was popular around the city, but Santana had questioned whether it was really her best friend at all. She just hoped it was. "What are you doing Santana?" Quinn was leaning outside the back door, squinting at her girlfriend. "Nothing, I was just getting air." The brunette hesitantly walked back into the cafe and continued serving customers and wearing a fake, plastered on smile for the rest of the day.

"Brittany you're up first tonight!" Kurt poked his head in the dressing room wearing a princesses crown which was no surprise to anyone at the club. Brittany nodded, applying blush to her cheeks and pressing her lips together. She slipped on a pair of leather boots which stretched up her legs just below her knees. "I'm ready." The girl whispered, mostly to herself as she looked into the mirror. As she was about to step out of the dressing room the door swung open. A girl walked in with hot coffee spilling it all over Brittany's outfit. "Brittany I'm so sorry girl!" The woman squealed, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Woah girls, what's going on!" Kurt ran in noticing the brown stains all over Brittany's outfit. "I can't go on first Kurt, I need to clean up and change!" Brittany looked around frantically trying to find a towel. Kurt had sent another girl out first allowing Brittany to be the final act in that nights show.

The blonde stood in the mirror and tears began falling delicately down her cheeks. Kurt noticed Brittany raise her shaking hands to cover her face and ran over to comfort the girl. "Brittany baby you're my star! You can't let some stupid coffee stains get to you!" Kurt was gently rubbing the girls back who looked greatful to have met a lovely man like him. "What am I wearing tonight?" Brittany asked, wiping away her tears. "Well, the closing act always has to make an impression. You know this is a strip club right Brittany?" The blonde nodded, allowing Kurt to continue. "Well, you're going to have to lose your top, not the pants, just your top. You're underwear will be the only thing latching onto your skinny little figure by the end of the night." Kurt soon saw fear show up in Brittany's eyes.

She had never thought that she'd eventually have to get naked infront of complete strangers, but it was her job and if she wanted to get paid, sacrifices had to be made. "Okay." Brittany said finally as she received her outfit from Kurt and cleaned up her make up which was smudged due to her tears.

Santana couldn't bare being stuck in her home with nowhere to go any longer. Her and Quinn had contunied their 'non-speaking facade' throughout the rest of the evening and into the night. "I'm going to bed, goodnight San." Quinn stood at the door rubbing her eyes. "Night." Santana remained seated on the couch, facing the TV. Quinn rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

The brunette had nothing to do, she couldn't get sex from Quinn because they had been fighting and it would be meaningless. She couldn't go driving because she didn't have the car keys. Suddenly Santana realized that she could venture out into the night to discover the blonde girl she had been seeing these past few weeks. After putting on a warm jacket, the girl headed outside towards the bench she had sat in the week before.

Santana clenched her hands in fists and dug them in her pockets. This night had been the coldest yet. She had crossed the road and tried to remember the direction in which Brittany had gone that afternoon. Santana reached an alleyway, it was dark and deserted. Two men were heading towards her. They were drunk and slurring jokes at eachother. The brunette brushed past them and walked cautiously until she reached a metal black door. She knocked hesitantly hoping that there wouldn't be a gang or mafia on the other side. A flap on the top of the door opened for 3 seconds before shutting. Santana saw big eyes stare back at her and whoever was on the other side didn't seem happy.

"Hello?" Santana whispered. The door opened and she entered, taking in a wiff of whiskey and cigarette smoke. She continued through the room towards the bar, which was occupied by a tattooed covered man who smiled widely at her. Santana awkwardly smiled back, taking a seat on a stool and facing a stage which was deserted. There were several small stages on either side of the room that had girls half naked grinding against the long sticks of metal. Santana cringed and ordered a drink when suddenly the lights turned dim. She faced the stage again as the spot light came on a girl with her back facing the audience. The music started slow and the girl began to snap her fingers. She had a top hat in her right hand and smoothly flipped the prop onto her foot before turning to the crowd and kicking it off. Santana didn't have a distinct view of the girl from where she was sitting, all she could see was the shiny silver material hanging off her body. It shook against her hips. Santana was hypnotised by the girls movements. She slowly walked down a small ramp, edging closer to the stage but trying to remain out of sight.

"Brittany." The girl whispered as she came into view of her best friend touching herself provocatively on a stage infront of horny men. Santana looked shocked, but couldn't look away. Soon enough Brittany had almost finished her dance when she slipped her top off, causing the men to whistle and roar. Brittany cheekily winked and strutted off the stage. Santana was frozen. The sight of her friend, degrading herself that low killed her, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it without freaking Brittany out, so she just left.


	6. Striptease

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

Santana had woken up earlier than Quinn the following morning to go job hunting again. As she stood in the shower underneath the warm water, the girl heard the glass door open. Quinn's hands snaked around Santana's waist and her fingers clasped tight just at the brunette's belly button. "Hey babe." Santana's voice sounded forgiving and calm. The blonde could tell that that what ever they had argued about the previous night, they would quickly get over it. "Now that we're in the privacy of our home..." Quinn winked at her girlfriend who had turned around to face her. Both girls stood naked, their bodies pushed together in the small shower. Santana leaned in, sticking the tip of her tongue inside Quinn's mouth. "Mmm." Quinn stretched her hands out on Santana's behind, squeezing the skin hard. Santana mimicked the moan her girlfriend had made just before and both of them continued their heated shower sex until the water finally felt cold.

"Wish me luck!" Santana's eyebrows raised as she grabbed Quinn's hands with her own. The blonde pecked Santana before leaning into her ear. "You don't need it." Quinn whispered, taking a small nip at Santana's ear lobe. The brunette giggled, grabbed her resume and headed out the door.

Santana entered a small building which she then found out was for a local newspaper. She knew the questions that would be asked as their was not much experience on her resume. A woman stopped in her tracks and stared at the brunette. The woman had short blonde hair and wore a pin stripe lady suit, she was clearly trying to rock the Florence Henderson look. The woman lowered her glasses with the tip of her finger and snickered. Santana's eyebrows furrowed as she whispered under her breath while storming out. "Fuck you to."

When Santana finally returned home from another long day, she was greeted by Quinn who was spread out on the couch in a see through night gown. "Is it my birthday?" Santana joked, gazing at the gorgeous specimen infront of her."Sadly for you no," Quinn stood up wrapping a coat around her. "I just thought I'd tease you abit." "Well you're plan has succeeded, I'm wet as the lake..." Santana paused mid sentence, realizing shehad been thinking about the lake her and Brittany used to swim in when they were teenagers. "Nevermind. So what you did Miss. Fabray have in mind?" Santana swayed anxiously and smirked infront of a mysterious looking Quinn.

The couple headed out in search of a romantic restaraunt that night and had their arms clinging to eachother as they walked the streets of New York. They arrived at place which had the scent of roast pork and dim sims. Santana held back at gag as Quinn pulled her in to find a seat. The girls made their order and sat patiently across from eachother. "We hardly speak properly anymore." The blonde's sad expression caused Santana to place her hand on her girlfriends. She rubbed it gently with her thumb as she tried to find a reply that wouldn't hurt Quinn or come out the wrong way.

"Tell me about your childhood. You know most of mine and I'm interested if you were as horny and sexy as you are now." Both girls smiled and Quinn began. "I grew up in the suburbs. My mom was a photographer and was always out of state at some job with overrated celebrities." Quinn took a deep but calm breath, squeezing her girlfriends hand a little tighter as she continued to speak. "My dad was furious when he found out I had been drinking and sneaking out at 15. He'd ground me for a month then let me out again the next week. Something was wrong with his brain, I just never knew what. Anyway, a girl moved next door to me and because I didn't have many friends at school I was eager to meet her. We were both 17 at the time and one night we were at a party. She was my first kiss. She's the only clear memory of my childhood, the only part of it I want to remember." Quinn stopped expecting a question from her girlfriend as Santana's lips parted. "Do you know where she is now?" The brunette asked, becoming more intrigued. "No. She moved far away and out of my school because she was being bullied. We had spent every night together, whether we were just talking, watching movies or staring into eachothers eyes as we layed on the floor." Quinn swallowed hard, finding it difficult to continue speaking.

"Quinn." The blonde looked up with tear filled eyes at her girlfriend who leaned toward her slightly. "You fell for her didn't you? You two fell inlove." Santana waited for a spoken response but all Quinn could do was nod. "Hard." The blonde finally spoke, smiling soon after at the thought of her former lover and best friend. "I know how you feel." Santana whispered to herself as the girls hands pulled apart. Their food arrived at the table and they quickly started eating. Quinn was drowning in deep thought about her childhood lover and Santana was doing the same. Santana placed her spoon down in her bowl and wiped her lips with the napkin infront of her. "What was her name?" Quinn looked up at a pair of curious brown eyes. "Berry," Quinn began. "Rachel Berry."

Brittany had called it a night, after her performance was over. Kurt and the rest of the dancers went out for drinks but the blonde politely declined their offer. Brittany reached for her cellphone and placed her head against her pillow, staring up at the small screen. She dialled her parents home number and put the device against her ear. After 4 rings a voice answered. "Hello?" Mrs. Pierce had a gentle tone to her voice which surprised Brittany.

She left home as just as her mother was on the verge of a breakdown and had sounded like she swallowed glass as she spoke to her daughter. "Hello?" Mrs. Pierce asked again, but Brittany stayed silent covering up her breathing with her hand over the speaker.

"Brittany?" The voice turned hopeful. Brittany still refused to answer and hung up. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she threw the phone across the room. The girl cried hysterically as she curled herself under her blankets, eventually controling her breathing. She hated the fact she was crying over her mother's voice. If it weren't for Mrs. Pierce, Santana would've never had to leave. If it weren't for Santana being so sweet and giving her friend the necklace which still remains on her neck today, they would still be cuddling at night.

The following evening Kurt allowed Brittany the night off as he could tell she was upset about something. He announced to her they need softer cushions for the sofa's at the club so Brittany was eager to help. The girl loved shopping and never in her life had she been to IKEA, so the size of the store came as a big shock to her. "Okay I think cushions are this way." Kurt pointed towards the bed section and Brittany quickly followed her friends steps. The chain making up her necklace had become rusty over the years and as soon as the blonde leapt onto a model bed, it broke. Not realizing she stood up after bouncing a couple of times then helped Kurt collect 4 cushions.

The day soon became night and the city was alive with bright lights and eccentric music as usual. Brittany entered her favorite club, hoping to forget about the phone call and the people in her past life. She hit the dance floor with purpose and all eyes were on the blonde. She was approached by many different looking men who attempted to up against her behind, but she simply told them to back off. Brittany had been rewarded with free drinks as she was known by the owner of the popular club. "Thanks heaps Noah!" Brittany was finally smiling again. She felt alive being in that environment, it turned her sadness into energy and without warning she'd be busting out all different kinds of moves on the dancefloor. Her love life was dull, occasionally being hit on by men but never wanting to go on dates with them. Brittany finally departed the buzzing club at 3am. The blonde was reaching her work when she noticed a woman with long brown curls walking off into the distance. Her build was much like Santana's and Brittany instantly ran towards her. "Santana?" Brittany tugged on the woman's sleeve, turning her around. The confused woman looked back at Brittany. "Sorry." Brittany felt dissapointed that it wasn't her best friend but also relieved. If it had been Santana what would the blonde have said or done?

"Acccchuuuu!" Quinn had gotten sick that day, causing her and Santana's plans to be cancelled. "I'll bring you back some losengers." The brunette leaned in to kiss her girlfriend goodbye. "Woah sweety I don't want you getting sick!" Quinn's hand reached Santana's cheek. "Oh right, sorry, I can't resist sometimes." Both girls smirked before the brunette left the house.

The girls had planned to see a film but as Quinn's cold became worse Santana had the intentions of looking after her. Quinn simply declined the kind offer and told Santana she should still go out and try to have fun. Santana had never turned down the offer to have fun, but she felt sorry for Quinn and hesitated a long while before making her mind up. The brunette walked familiar streets, not having a specific destination to end up at. She felt something land on her foot and stared down at the object. It was a baseball cap that had been flying through the wind, giving Santana a thought as she looked down a familiar alleyway. Luckily Santana was wearing a suit jacket that could easily give off the impression she was a male.

She tucked her brown locks under the cap and knocked hard on the door, trying to sound strong and determined. The mans eyes stared back at her through the flap in the door and she was soon allowed in without further hesitation. The music pumped throughout the club and Santana felt a lump in her throat as women wearing hardly anything brushed past her. Each of them with their own signature smirk. "Hey sweetie want a private dance?" A woman wearing nipple cuffs approached the brunette, whispering in her ear. Santana cleared her throat. "Ah, no thanks ma'am." Half of Santana's face was covered by the cap she was wearing and the only visible feature on her face were her lips. The dancer scowled and walked off, whipping her hair in Santana's face as she did so. Santana took a seat close to the stage, waiting and hoping that Brittany would appear. The spotlight shun upon a girl that caused Santana to shiver.

Brittany was wearing tight shorts and a lace bra top which complimented her breasts. The girls feet were bare as she tiptoed towards the pole which stood obidiently where it always did. Brittany crouched down facing the audience and noticed Santana's vision had never left her. The blonde slowly slid her tongue up the pole before wrapping one leg around it and sliding down again. Santana didn't want to see her friend act like this, but the sight was too extrodinary to look away. Brittany crawled in Santana's direction, pausing at the edge of the stage and winking at the brunette. Santana swallowed hard, reaching for her hat and pressing it down firmly on her head. Brittany ran her hands over her breasts and down her stomach before spredding her legs with force and tilting her head back. The music stopped and Brittany stood, soaking up the overwhelming howles from the audience. Before she left the blonde looked over at Santana with a flirty smile and then exited.

The brunette contemplated staying in the club. Brittany was paying so much attention to her she thought that her cover had been blown. As Santana rose to her feet she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "S'cuse me sir, a lady would like to give you a private dance." The man pointed in the direction of Brittany who was standing seductively in a doorway. Santana swallowed hard and let the man direct her forward. "Lucky man." The guy's voice was firm but sweet, leaving Santana to realize just how popular Brittany was at the club. She picked her out of everyone here.

The hallway was dark, only dim purple lights hung from the ceiling leaving Santana to feel her way through by touching the walls. "In here." Brittany whispered. Santana looked left into a room which seemed pitch black. Brittany turned on 3 lamps which kept the room lightly lit and romantic. Santana hesitated before stepping into the small room which was occupied by a large sofa and a small stage with yet another stripper pole standing tall on it.

Before Santana had entered the club she had realized that if she wanted to pass for a genuine dude she'd have to change her skirt. Their was a cheap shop near by selling mens slacks for half price and Santana quickly threw them on in the dark alleyway, hoping not to be seen.

Brittany approached the girl, sliding her hands up her friends stomach but stopping just under Santana's breasts. The brunette sighed with relief. If Brittany had ventured further the girls cover would've definitely been blown. The blonde reached for Santana's hand causing her to flinch fast. Brittany giggled at the brunette's reaction causing her to bring her face closer to Santana's. "I'm guessing you're new here." Brittany smirked, running her middle finger around Santana's neck. The brunette nodded and allowed Brittany to reach for her hand a second time. The blonde walked her over to a stool which had Santana at the same height as her friends breasts. Brittany walked over to a cd player and pressed play. She returned to Santana who was starting to blush and feel abnormally hot. "I saw you watching me tonight." Brittany's hand grazed the back of Santana's neck as she began sensually dancing around her. The room had felt like someone had turned the degrees up to 1000 and Brittany was feeling it just as much as Santana. "What made you come to the club?" Brittany continued. Santana thought up a good excuse but couldn't hold back her honest thoughts.

"You." The brunette altered her voice so it sounded deeper. The blonde giggled before edging both her legs over the brunette's. She was now straddling Santana, causing the brunette to sit frozen in her seat as she became more wet by the second. Brittany leaned back, stretching to her arms backwards to the floor and leaving her stomach bare and glistening. As the blonde leant back up her face was inches away from Santana's. Brittany placed her hand firmly at the back of Santana's next and leaned further in.

"Are you nervous?" The blonde whispered. The brunette's breathing became heavier and before she knew it Brittany was sliding her hat off. Her brown locks hung delicately across her shoulders. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and she looked like she was instantly about to cry.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice sounded broken. "I...I-" Santana didn't finish. She pushed Brittany off her as gently as she could and ran out of the room back to her home. The blonde looked down at the cap and picked it up, holding it close to her chest as she whimpered for Santana to come back.


	7. Nose to Nose

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

Brittany hadn't slept that whole night. Twisting and turning in her bed at the thought of seeing her best friend after 5 years. She slapped her cheek a few times to see if she was dreaming, but everything seemed too real. She'd hoped by the morning that she would've forgotten about it, but everything felt just as hard.

"Brit you're coming out with us tonight right?" Kurt stood in the door way, a big smile plastered on his face. "Yeah, I'll be there." Brittany realized she had to get her mind of Santana and the only way to do that was to go to a club and dance her sorrows away.

"I am feeling so much better!" Quinn lay next to Santana wrapping her arms around the brunette. "That's good to hear babe." Santana tried to sound as genuine as possible but the events of the previous night weren't allowing her too. "Everything okay?" Quinn asked, tilting her girlfriends head towards her with her fingers. "Yeah. How about we go out tonight to celebrate your non-sickness." Both girls smiled, hugging eachother tightly. "San?" Quinn buckled up her leather boots and did a twirl infront of the mirror. "You didn't manage to get me those losengers did you?" Santana froze, realizing she visited the club instead of helping out her sick girlfriend. "Um, no sorry. I completely forgot." Santana entered the room Quinn was in, noticing the girls revealing dress. "I can totally see your underwear." Both girls giggled. "Don't worry about the losengers, I'm not sick anymore anyway." Quinn noticed her girlfriend reveal a smirk and edge closer to her. "So, this means I can do this." Santana leant down and kissed Quinn softly. "Yeah I guess it does." Quinn smiled against Santana's lips before grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

The club roared with trance music and the strobe lights hit every dancer on the floor sharply. Quinn held her girlfriends hand tightly as she squeezed past the masses of people to find the bar. Eventually the two girls got there and ordered tequila shots.

Brittany, Kurt and 3 other dancers entered the joint looking more clothed than usual. They all ordered drinks free of charge then hit the dance floor causing the crowds to clear out. Brittany's moves caught the attention of everyone as they gathered around the talented blonde in amazement. Santana and Quinn saw the crowds being drawn to one particular area of the dancefloor and exchanged quizzicle glances.

"What's goin' on there?" Quinn slurred her words as she just finished her 16th shot. Santana only managed to have 5 and she was fine. "Ah, I have no idea. I'll go check it out." As Santana got up Quinn leaned over to whisper something in her girlfriends ear. Quinn ended up whispering right under Santana's nose, causing the brunette to get a strong wiff of the tequila. "Dont be looong!" Santana shrugged her off and began walking towards the gathering crowd. She managed to squeeze her way to the front, locking her eyes with a familiar blonde who had just managed a triple turn. Santana's stomach clenched as she watched the girl clearly notice her. Brittany began to walk towards the brunette when Santana hurried off.

Quinn had fallen to the floor and was laughing hysterically. In the short time Santana left her, Quinn had spat in a woman's face and threw her shoe at the bartender. "Santana! Thank god you're here, everyone's staring at me." The brunette had lifted her girlfriends arms up in a hope to keep her balanced but Quinn simply kept falling over her own feet. Out of nowhere Brittany appeared. She held the other side of Quinn up as they walked outside.

"You don't need to help anymore, I've got her." Santana's tone was firm but she longed to spend time with her best friend. "Okay." Brittany took a step back as Santana attempted to hold her girlfriend up, having no luck at all. Brittany stepped forward and grabbed Quinn's right arm again. "Let me help." Brittany wouldn't take no for an answer and Santana just nodded, trying not to reveal the tears lingering in her eyes.

As they reached the door step Quinn had become drowsy and her eyes were soon closing. Santana unlocked the front door while Brittany was steadily holding the other blonde up right. "Where's the bed?" Brittany carried Quinn into the living room easily without the help of Santana who was studying the girl closely. "Over there." Santana gestured left where the door was slightly opened. Brittany gently placed Quinn's head on the pillow, covering her with two warm blankets before heading back to Santana.

The girls stood in silence, each biting their lip at different moments and rolling their eyes. They could both feel the growing tension because of the distance between them. "Would you like something to drink?" Santana asked, breaking the silence but still standing in an awkward position. "Sure."

Brittany's slight smile brought hope to the brunette's face. Maybe they could be friends again and rekindle what they had, but Santana was with Quinn now and her mind was racing so fast she didn't know what she was thinking.

Santana handed her friend a glass of soda, gesturing for her to take a seat on the sofa. "Thanks." Brittany replied, her tone sounded genuine. "I have no idea what to say." Santana began, rubbing her forehead. Brittany stared into the brown eyes that never quite met hers. They were both still trying to awkwardly form sentences and as time felt like it was slowing down, both girls felt uncomfortable. "So Quinn is your-" "Girlfriend, yeah." Santana interrupted the blonde as the silence became excrutiating. "How long have you been together?" The girls suddenly fell into a comfotable rhythm and their conversation began to flow without faulter. "3 years." Santana barely smiled at the thought. So many years had past without one thought of Brittany and suddenly there she was. Sitting comfortably on the same sofa as Santana, speaking about life as if they never lost eachother. "It was really hard without you Santana." The brunette's eyes fluttered. "I know Britt, I don't know how I managed." Santana began mimicking her friends movements of fidgeting and twirling her hair. "But you did and you still are," Brittany raised her eyebrows and inched closer. "I just wish we could've had more time together." The blonde finished, locking her gaze with Santana's as the room fell silent once again. The brunette's gaze soon fell on the blonde's bare neck. "I see you didn't miss me too much." Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. Brittany noticed where Santana's eyes were and quickly met the source of her friends dissapointment. "What the hell? I never take it off, San believe me. I must've lost it. Oh my god IKEA!" Brittany became frantic as she stood up and began pacing. "Brit stop, it's okay." Santana grabbed her friends shoulders forcing her to a hault. "I'm sorry, you'd know i'd never take it off right?" Brittany inched closer. Santana stared at her friends lips for a short moment before answering. "Yeah, ofcourse."

As much as the brunette wanted to kiss Brittany, she knew that there would be many consequences if they did. Their were always consequences when it came to her and Brittany.

"I'll have to go to IKEA tomorrow and search for the necklace, it'll probably take all day." Santana realized the oppotunity Brittany was basically handing to her and she couldn't shy away from it. "I'll help you, since you helped out with Quinn tonight. I'ts the least I could do." The girls embraced causing both of their stomachs to flip. Santana felt her friend quiver at the contact and when they parted an awkward silence crept back into the room again. "So, I'll come by here tomorrow morning then?" Santana nodded and Brittany headed out the door into the night.

The door bell rang at approximately 11:00am and Quinn rushed to open it. Her eyes fell upon a tall blonde with a big grin on her face. Quinn was hungover and still a little drunk, causing her to squint as the suns raise hit her. "You're Santana's girlfriend right?" Brittany looked back at the girl confused. "No, that'd be you." Santana stood in the door way of her bedroom giggling and when Brittany looked over she stopped immediatly. "Oh right." Quinn walked off into the kitchen, clumsily making herself coffee. "Hi." Santana was now standing infront of Brittany, forcing herself not to embrace the girl with all her might. "You ready?" Brittany's smile always made Santana weak. It was the most honest and genuine smile she'd ever seen on a person and the brunette knew that it would indeed be a long day. "Yep."

The girls entered the store and began studying each isle nearest too them. IKEA was like a maze and if the girls wanted to find the necklace quickly they'd have to split up. "I'll start over in the kitchen isle." Santana nodded and headed in the opposite direction. After 15 minutes they met up again in bedding.

"I didn't find it, sorry." Santana felt disspointed but also couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach as Brittany stared back at her forgivingly. The blonde sat on a display bed, Santana soon followed. "You know what," Brittany curiously eyed the bed and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "We deserve a break." She lifted up the sheets and climbed underneath them to the pillows at the head of the bed. "Brittany what are you doing?" Santana stood up and looked around to see if anyone in the store had seen. The brunette was now standing on the side of the bed and whispering to her friend to get out of the bed. "C'mon Brittany, we'll get in-" Santana could barely finish her sentence when Brittany reached for her friends arm, pulling her under the sheets.

The blonde held her close, with her finger to Santana's lips so she couldn't squeal. "We have to go!" Santana whispered. The smallest bit of light shined under the blankets towards Brittany's blue eyes, leaving Santana breathless. Santana re-adjusted her jeans, causing more light to fall on Brittany's watch. When the girl saw the time she leapt up, revealing her body from under the sheets. Her hair was messy but the blonde confidently smiled as people walked past giving her weird looks. Santana popped out from under the sheets aswell and as she lifted her body up with her right hand, she felt something under the pillow.

"Britt!" The brunette held up the rusted necklace with a diamond encrusted B on the end of it. "Holy shit, thank god!" Brittany replied, clasping her hands together and staring up to the heavens. Brittany fell silent as she noticed Santana's soft smirk. "Turn around." Brittany obeyed as the brunette tied the necklace, noticing the broken clasp. "Good as new." Santana exclaimed smiling. "You are truly the bestest friend a girl could ask for." Both girls sat facing eachother in silence before Brittany realized she had to be at work in half an hour. "I should get going." Brittany took Santana's hand, helping her off the bed. She drove the brunette home before saying goodbye, leaving Santana to contemplate her next move.

"How was your day?" Quinn asked, entering the room cradeling a bowl of noodles in her hands. "Wanna go somewhere new tonight?" The blonde's eyes widened and she nodded. The girls dressed casual but sexy and headed over to Brittany's club.

Quinn was surprisingly comfortable walking into a club full of topless girls and drunk men. "Woooo!" The blonde shouted in sync with a man who spilt his drink on himself. Santana giggled at the interaction and continued leading Quinn to the front of the stage. After seeing Brittany dance for the 3rd time Santana had realized that her feelings were too strong to shrug off so she politely sent her girlfriend home. Everyone had left and it was only the barman in the room with the Santana cleaning the rest of the glasses. They awkwardly smiled at eachother before hearing footsteps coming closer.

"I thought I saw you in the crowd," Brittany smirked, approaching her friend until she was close enough to whisper to her. "Quinn liked it." Santana giggled, offering her friend a seat but Brittany refused and stood infront of the brunette. "Brittany. I never really got to tell you how I felt when we were teenagers," Santana stared at the floor trying to not fall under Brittany's deep spell by looking in the blonde's eyes. "But seeing you again, it kind of all clicked together." A smile appeared on Brittany's face and she instinctively became closer to the brunette. "Um I-" Santana was finding it hard to form a sentence.

Being this close to the blonde had an effect that neither of them could explain. It was exciting but also dangerous and as Santana went to speak again, Brittany's stomach tensed. The action caught the brunette offguard and her eyes fell upon the blonde's toned torso and breasts. Santana laughed at herself before finally speaking clearly.

"Can I just say, you've grown up nicely." The blonde smirked shyly in reply, trying to cover her cheeks which were becoming increasingly red. "I wonder what Quinn's gonna say when she finds out," Brittany began, noticing her friends quizzicle expression. "Finds out what?" Santana edged closer so her face was only inches away from the blondes. Brittany looked down before stepping closer also. "That I kissed you." With that said, the blonde leaned into Santana, softly pressing her slightly thinner lips against the full red ones infront of her. Santana's slight moan at the contact only made Brittany kiss her with more passion. The blonde grabbed both of the brunette's thighs and lifted her onto the edge of the stage. Her hands slid up Santana's teasinly short skirt, causing the brunette to tilt her head back and let out a louder moan in pleasure. Brittany began licking her friends neck all the way up to her lips, before biting down on the bottom one.

Santana tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair, tugging at the soft strands before sliding her fingers down her friends back. As their lips parted, Brittany reached for her friends hands, clasping them tightly against her chest. Both girls had to sit in silence for a few moments to get their breathing under control again and when it finally settled they smiled in sync. "Do you wanna come back home with me and check on Quinn?"

Santana knew that before her and Brittany could continue she had to tell her girlfriend of 3 years she all this time her love belonged to someone else. Brittany nodded and Santana hopped down from the stage. Hand in hand the girls walked back to Santana's apartment and were equally surprised at what they saw when they opened the front door.

"Oh hey guys!" Quinn squealed. She was sitting at the table with a woman who looked like a dancer, maybe one of Brittany's friends. The woman turned around noticing Brittany who smiled widely. "Hey Brittany! Fancy seeing you here." The woman embraced her friend before setting her eyes upon Santana. The brunette looked confused and uncomfortable. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel stuck her hand out and Santana shook it. Santana's eyebrows raised as she looked over to Quinn who was blushing immensly. "Nice to finally meet you." Santana politely added, walking towards her girlfriend who stood up awkwardly.

"We need to talk." Both girls said in sync, realizing that they were both going to admit the same thing. "Well I didn't actually leave the club tonight. I saw Rachel and she gave me a private dance. We just caught up, their was no dancing involved but yeah, it was nice." Santana smiled appreciating her girlfriends honesty, even though it did hurt a little. "I remember you talking about Brittany a long time ago. You're right, she's hot." Quinn looked at the other blonde up and down biting her lip. Santana looked over aswell, smiling confidently before turning back to Quinn. "You know I love you, but-" "I know San, you don't have to explain. We can still be roommates right?" Quinn placed her hand on Santana's, rubbing her thumb over the girls palm slowly.

"Ofcourse." Both girls hugged before taking their own girl to a seperate room. They fufilled desires that had been longing to be fulfilled for 5 years.

Santana sat at the foot of her bed trying to soak up the moment and clear her mind of what was to come. Brittany's hands snaked around her friends waist with ease, pulling the brunette into her. "I sent letters," Santana loosened Brittany's grip and turned around. "I sent letters every week, but you never replied." Brittany finally realized why her mother never let her see the mail. Santana's letters were bunched in between bills and pamphlets and Mrs. Pierce would simply discard them all. "I never got them Santana. My mom threw them away." Santana felt a tear coming on but tried to hold back from crying in her best friends midst. "You know I would've replied!" Brittany grabbed her friends waist again causing Santana's tears to finally fall. "I know." The brunette quivered and curled up in Brittany's arms.


	8. Epilogue

**TITLE: **CLUBS AND DIAMONDS**  
>PAIRING: <strong>BRITTANA**  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**  
>RATING: T<strong>

_**EPILOGUE**_

3 months had past and Santana was living with Brittany in a new apartment just 2 blocks from where the brunette used to reside. Brittany had quit her job as a stripper and became a full time dance instructor at an academy for performing arts. After years of job hunting Santana finally found a small photography agency that accepted her lack of skills in important areas. The brunette felt as though Brittany was her lucky charm and having her so close made everything much more comfortable.

Mean while Quinn and Rachel were preparing their wedding which Santana and Brittany were invited to in the spring. Before they could help their friends plan Santana and Brittany had been planning to return to the mansion they grew up in and when the day came, Santana was hesitant.

"Your mom's going to have a heart attack." Brittany was packing her suitcase and giggled at Santana's words. "That's if she's not dead already." The brunette frowned and threw a shoe that just missed Brittany's stomach. "Britt, that's horrible!" They both eventually laughed about it and in no time they were standing at the two large doors of their Ohio home.

Brittany rang the door bell but their was no answer. She slightly opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked and began tip toeing in. Santana clutched onto her friends hand and followed her up a familiar winding staircase. "Who are you?" A woman appeared heading out of Brittany's mother's bedroom looking curious but fearful. "Um, I'm Brittany and this is Santana. Is the owner of the house home?" The girls stood there in silence, slowly gripping eachothers hand tighter. "Mrs. Pierce is resting, she's been very ill. Are you her daughter?" The woman's eyes began to water at the sight of a young Mrs. Pierce. But the two women were complete opposites. Maybe not in looks, but in everything else. "Yes I am, can I see her?" The woman nodded and directed Brittany towards her mother's room. "I'll just be in here." Santana pointed to her and Brittany's old room. Brittany took a deep breath, smiled at Santana and began walking down the hallway.

As the door opened, blue eyes met green. Brittany swallowed hard, forcing herself to continue into the bedroom. "Hello Brittany." Mrs. Pierce finally spoke. Brittany couldn't help but swallow loudly again. She grabbed a stool and sat down beside her mothers bed. "Mom I'm-" "Don't. I should be apologizing. If I knew how much you loved Santana then...Well things would be different." Her mothers tone sounded genuine, just like Brittany's smile. The blonde eye's began to water, emphasizing the cat like blue pupils. They glistened against the droplets of tears that hung delicately like diamonds against her cheeks.

"I've never done wrong by you mom." Brittany was trembling but she tried her hardest to force out a clear sentence. "I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry," Mrs. Pierce was now crying just as much as her daughter who was now sitting on the bed beside her. "You're my little Brittany. I realized after you left that my opinion was daft. I called Aunt Tori and apologized to her and I would've called you but I had no idea where you had run off too." Brittany smiled and stood up. "It's okay mom, now get some rest. Santana and I are staying overnight to keep you company." The blonde had gathered herself and wiped her cheeks clear of tears. "Brittany," Her mother's tone caused her daughter to pause at the door. "Don't let her go." Brittany nodded at her mother before heading towards her old bedroom.

Santana was sitting near the window but looked over at Brittany as soon as she entered. "Hey." The brunette said, unaware of Brittany's thoughts at that moment. Brittany didn't bother replying, she just walked towards Santana and kissed her fiercly. The blonde's hands cupped her friends cheeks leaving Santana to whimper at the contact. The sound made Brittany feel accomplished and her hands fiddled with Santana's zipper on her jeans forcefully trying to remove them. "Woah Britt, slow down!" Santana pushed back while Brittany was still caught in the moment. The blonde licked her lips before fully opening her eyes again. "Sorry I just don't want to waste any time we have together." Santana smirked and signalled for the girl to look out of the window. Brittany eyed the lake the girls used to play in. After a few seconds, the girls grabbed their bikini and headed down into the forest hand in hand.

When the girls returned to their bedroom they resumed where they left off. Santana had gotten her camera out and ordered Brittany to lye on her back. After obeying, Santana took a few shots before leaping down at her best friend, catching the blonde's lips with her own. "In my head I take a picture." Santana sang as she placed the camera down and hugged her best friend tightly.


End file.
